This proposal involves the application of in vitro DNA amplification and specific oligonucleotide probes to the clinical analysis of genetic disease. The goal of Phase I of this project will be to sequence three of the more informative DNA probes linked to cystic fibrosis. This sequence information will be used to design oligonucleotide primers for efficient amplification, and sequence-specific oligonucleotide probes to detect genetic polymorphisms in the amplified DNA. We will then evaluate the feasibility of this method of analysis for the large-scale diagnosis of genetic disease. The speed and accuracy of this technique is expected to have significant effects on the clinical determination of the inheritance of genetic disease.